


OC'S

by Amatia



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another character for Demons Kingdom.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Nix Hiemis

Name: Nix Hiemis

Meaning: Snow

Nickname(s): N/A

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24 

Birthday: January 23rd 1996

Height: 6′2

Weight: 190lbs

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Silver 

Status: Alive

Family: Hiemis Family

Hometown: N/A

Location: Bellevue, Nebraska 

Appearance: Nix’s hair is white as snow and eyes sharp as silver. He has short white hair with his being parted to the left. He wears a white shirt under a silver military jacket the buttons up on the right side and has military ranking pins on the left side signifying he is a major general. He also wears a silver shoulder chord on his left shoulder and some cords connecting from the right shoulder to the buttons on the right side of his uniform. He wears silver pants and dress shoes. Nix has two holsters, that holds guns, on both of his legs, positioned on the outside of his thighs. He keeps has a sword on his left hip. 

Personality: When Nix was younger, he was happy, naive, and carefree. He never gave anything a second thought. If he was going to do something, he was going to do it, regardless of how dangerous the situation was. He didn’t cared about how strong or weak he was, he just wanted to what ever he wanted to do. As he grew older, he became stronger and wiser as he realized what was going on in the world. Nix became more cold towards people and kept every secret he could and lied about every single one of them to protect himself, and the very many people he cares about. He values, loyalty, cooperation, and friendship, even if he never shows it. Nix is manipulative and will use people to his own desires if a situation calls for it. 

Biography: When Nix was growing up, he was rather naive and carefree. He didn’t care to do much and was lazy most of the time. He didn’t do anything until he got yelled at by his parents or getting beaten up by them. He wasn’t cared much by his parents, sisters, or brothers. Being in a high ranking military family, he trained endlessly to become a better fighter and one day, take over the family branch to make sure that the human race succeeds and to become the dominant species again. He never cared about it though, he only cared about making friends and protecting those closest to him. When Nix grew up, he realized that nothing was liked he thought it would be. He was told by one of his ‘friends’ that if he wanted to protect his friends, he would have to become stronger and listen to everything they said. He then started to fight and became stronger and did anything he could to protect those closest to him. By the time he was eighteen, he was a high ranking officer and was promoted to major general at the age of 24. During his youth, he made a friend that was close to him and lost them, never to be seen again at the age of eighteen. He currently is trying to find, regardless of what danger he is in. 

Weapon(s): Twin Guns, Sword

Flower: Jasmine 

Like(s): Harsh Winters/Cold Weather, Training, Protecting What is Important to Him, Friendship, Cooperation, Loyalty, Keeping Secrets, Trying to Find An Old Friend

Dislike(s): Having to Explain Things to People, Telling People About His Past, His Lover, Warm/Humid/Hot Weather

Hobbies: Finding an old friend, Training/Fighting, Knitting, Baking/Cooking

Favorite Food: Anything Sour 

Least Favorite Food: Onions

Song: ‘I Will Not Bow’ by Breaking Benjamin


	2. Nox

Name: Nox

Meaning: Night

Nickname(s): N/A

Race: ??

Gender: Agender (Doesn’t care what pronouns used)

Age: ??

Birthday: October 31st 

Height: 5'8

Weight: 145

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Status: Alive

Family: N/A

Hometown: N/A

Appearance: Nox is average height and average weight. She has a medium frame and a rectangle figure. She has hair black as the night that is shoulder length and eyes blue as the depths of the ocean that pierces everyone’s soul. She has a a tan skin tone that hides her well into the night, never to be seen. Her voice is soft and sweet that can put you to sleep. Nox wears black jeans and black dress shoes. She wears a black shirt over it and she also wears a black jacket that has the zipper on the right side of her chest. She wears black outfits. She has a tattoo on her forearm that says, ‘Brandea in Arcana,’ and a tattoo on her chest in the shape of a crescent moon falling into the Earth. 

Personality: Nox is cold as the winter night, never to warm up. She never speaks, but only when she wants you to sleep. She is smart leaves a you wanting to know more. She is mysterious as the darkest shadow. She doesn’t ever show any emotions. Nox is seen as a nice, calm, gentle person who knows when to get serious. In the time of battle, he shows no mercy to his enemies and protects the people he cares about. He cares very deeply for the people he is closest to, but he would never admits it. 

Biography: Growing up, Nox only remembers being the only child before being abandoned by his mother by an abandoned warehouse close to the docks close to his home. He was found by some sailor men and they took care of by them until they crossed the ocean and was put into an orphanage that was later destroyed by some demons. He, and a couple of the people there were taken in and used as experiments and taught the lifestyle as a demon. He was soon able to escape after a few years. At the age of twelve, he was taken in by another family and lived with them and was trained to no end, only to defeat the demons who destroy everything around them. He was trained to never be seen and to never miss a target. He at the age of eighteen, he was able to become a high ranking officer, but he soon left the military to work alone. Nox became a mercenary and an assassin. He earned the nickname ‘Silens Arcanum.’ He is rarely ever seen and tales of him are always spoken. He is missing and/or dead. 

Weapon(s): Scythe, Sword, Sniper Rifle

Flower: Lotus

Like(s): Not Being Seen, Quiet Nights, Darkness, Peace, Being Alone, The People They Care About, Finishing a Mission Without Complication, Being in the Shadows, Winter 

Dislike(s): Not Finishing a Mission, Emptiness, Hatred Within Themselves, Showing Emotions, Hot/Humid Weather

Hobbies: Fighting/Training, Hiding Within Shadows, Writing/Drawing

Favorite Food: Anything

Least Favorite Food: Nothing

Song: ‘Shatter Me’ by Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character for Demons Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, Sorry for not updating all that often. I haven't been in the mood to update on anything, really. I'm just going to post up random OC's in this layout instead of the other ones, I dunno, but whatever. I have been drawing more lately, not good at it, but yeah. Anyways, this character is a character in a story that I'm writing called Demons Kingdom. To me, it has a Owari no Seraph vibe to it, but hey, I probably will drop it in a month or so.


End file.
